bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ubazame
Ubazame (lit, Japanese for Basking Shark, 姥鮫) is a rogue Shinigami that was forcefully 'retired' from the services of the Gotei 13 in order to perserve the santicty and order of the Soul Society. This was in due to his unnatural powers obtained through forbidden arts. These forbidden powers also earned him the infamous title of: Iku Sangai (lit, Japanese for Ravager, 惨害). Considered a criminal to the Seireitei, a warning was sent out to any wandering Soul, claiming that any who had seen Ubazame was to steer clear for their own safety and for the safety of others. Labeled for many crimes that abstruct justice and many aggresive offenses against morality and humanity. As well, he has recently been working for the Juusanseiza for unknown circumstances, going under the monikor: Hydròkhos (The Water Bearer). He has also gone under extensive training, dubbing himself the title of Meijin No Haien (Japenese, Master of Abolishing Flames, 廃止炎のマスター) due in part to his excellent skill with the technique, fierece and brutal with it, he has shown creativity and maliciousness with the indigo flames that it produces. Appearance In appearance, Ubazame is a physically toned Shinigami male. Wild brown hair, styled to be spiky and rebellious. Average white skin, body clean of scars, as Ubazame will use a technique to allow slow regeneration of these blemishes. Pointed nose and sharp tips show on his ears, giving him a very edgey appearance to his facial features, a gruff shadow of facial hair is scraggled across his cheeks and around his chin. Sharp teeth, always glinting in the moonlight, Ubazame loves to show his crocodile smile to his foes before combat. His right eye being a dull hazel color, while his left eye holds the emblazoned seal of his Zanpakuto. The marking being held within his pupil; that of a circle with a triangle held within. A tattoo goes over this emblazoned eye, spelling out for all to see they have No Future. In appearal, Ubazame has a simple garb, that of his prisoner wear. Kept since his five hundred year imprisonment, Ubazame keeps it as a trinket, or a keep sake so he can always remember what Yamamoto once did to him in the past. Keeping it on him at all times; much like a Shinigami's haori might be worn so commonly. Underneath this however, is a pair of black cloth pants, plain and dull as the dark starless sky. The shirt in similar aspect, except it holds a symbol on his right shoulder, a large white dot, with three lines moving down his sleeve. In appearance, Ubazame is quite feral, insane, and with a consistant show of dominance. Walking with an air of control, Ubazame holds no regards for the care of others, respecting no one as he shoves past others, or begins brawls with them if they choose to stand up to him. Eyes always searching, Ubazame is known for hot blooded gaze, glaring at others if they attempt to face him, licking his lips in delight if some might be within reach, knowing how easily he could crush the life out of them at a whim. Personality Ubazame is known for his many dark traits, being a person of chaotic evil, Ubazame has no intent to live other then self preservation and the will to sate his hunger for anarchy and blood. Taking immense joy in being what he has become, Ubazame possesses primary traits: violent, sadistic, self preserving, disrespectful, insane, as well as being known for his impatience. His good traits have long since vanished, the only one seemingly remaining is that of some restraint when it comes to dealing with an already near death victim. Violent through and through, Ubazame has long since become what he is today through the actions of the past. Becoming a weapon in body and mind, Ubazame invented the Soul Society sport: Rush for his own maddening means to gain power through those he fought, and as an excuse to kill those he wanted the power of. Avaricious and malicious, he never once showed mercy to foes that challenged him, or sought to give him any signs of trouble. Cosntantly in trouble when he was apart of the Gotei 13, Ubazame was reported many a time for his exceedingly aggressive nature, as his lust for battle grew, so did his warrent for prison rise. Even going as far as to kill four Lieuetenants under the service of his comrades, Ubazame took great pride in this, relishing in their death, and even claimed that he did such to his superiors. Brutal in his actions, when Yamamoto sent a squadron out to retrieve Ubazame, being lead by their captain; the destructive being took them head on. Bringing the captain to near death, as well as killing the remainder of the squadron, Ubazame's madness even lead him to fighting Yamamoto in this state, which lead to his long needed defeat. With the intent to live forever, Ubazame has found a way to obtain 'eternal life' through the forbidden art he obtained. By engaging in combat with those that were strong, and even stronger then him, Ubazame could overcome the limits and odds placed before an average Shinigami. The more he fought, the more powerful and long lived he became. His time in prison however, severaly drained a major portion of this power, and Ubazame was 'forced' to go back to his old ways after 'retiring' from the Gotei 13. Disrespectful of others, Ubazame holds little to no honor of others, thinking that such a word is a tool that is used to subdue the weak and the inferior. Such a thing should also never be placed on the battlefield, as it will weaken and stifle the combatants. That is why he will hold nothing back when it comes to fighting, taking cheap shots, interrupting Kido techniques mid incantation, and even going as far as to cripple a weaker vessal if only a means to incite a reaction from the more worthier and stronger foe he wishes to face. This is what has lead him to killing many humans. A total death count of 11,246 accumalated over a period of two hundred years, just so he can gain the attention of those he wanted to face in combat to make himself stronger. This disrespect is also what leads him to using foul language or non-chaulance when facing a more serious or dramatic enemy. Power hungry beyond belief, the actions produced by Ubazame conflicted with the Zanpakuto spirit he wielded. And this distrust, resistance, and backlash from his Zanpakuto, lead to him overwhelming his weapon with immense pressure, using his mind to surpress his weapon, and shatter it's will. This lead to the spirit's soul being fragmentations of what it once was, harmless and submissive to it's cruel master. Background Born into a family within the Seireitei, Ubazame was heralded into a strong blood line when young. His father and mother both spiritually strong individuals, they sought to bring their new born into greatness, and sought the path to bring him to such. With a large family, three sisters and two brothers, all would reach the ranks within the Gotei 13. Reaching the adolescent age, Ubazame trained along his sisters and brothers, all excelling rather well in their chosen fields. His sisters taking various fields within the medical world, one as a messanger, and the last as a tactical unit. The two brothers of Ubazame chose the eleventh division as their own. Any records of the division that Ubazame rose up into was destroyed, many other records followed. Taught to be strong, he chose to do such. Focusing on training, on being powerful, Ubazame was a rather light hearted youth despite this, seeking fun and revelement with any success he made. As both mother and father supported him, it seemed this young boy would face a good future, and be raised into a protector of the Soul Society. However... this was not the case. Ubazame's smile, his nonchalant behaviour, uncaring attitude and will to thrive amongst friends... was all too easily shadowing what his mind was changing him into. One day, when him and his brother were out training, both having reached the age of 175, both able to wield a Zanpakuto and spar effectively. A simple day of having fun. Until something went wrong. During the sparring, Ubazame mortally wounded his brother. But instead of fear, of shock, and of guilt. Ubazame felt nothing as his brother looked to him, life fading away, whispering the last words to him. Ones that forge his life... and smith his being into what it was in present date. "Become strong, don't let anything stop you from that...", these words were in good intention, but they fell on deaf ears, and become twisted. Ubazame took delight in his first kill. He smiled, blood doused all over him, a bath of rebirth that would clean him of the weakness he once had. Knowing all too well someone would notice they were sparring, and wanting this to be a simple step forward... rather then him being watched... Ubazame formed a single idea. Wounding his brother's corpse more and more, mutiliating it just an inch from unrecognition, he would make sure no one suspect him. Inflicting the same amount of pain on himself, Ubazame solidifed his 'innocence'. Wounding himself to where his life would only be saved if help arrived... he lay there by his brother in suffering. Hiding the inward smile, the smirk that he would forever bear as he knew what his future held. Barely able to murmer help... it however came looking for them, as the brothers had been gone for too long and not reported back to their divisions. Taking them into emergancy medical care, the fallen brother was already dead, and would not be saved. But Ubazame's plan worked... and he was saved, and 'innocence' was proven to all. On both Ubazame's and his fallen brother's body he etched the Kanji of his sisters name, the plan he needed to make sure that no one would suspect him. Any suspicion soon turned to his sister in the 2nd Division. Her training and hot temper lead her to being a suspect for a short amount of time, but nothing could be proven, and she was let free, albeit, she was watched with caution from hence. After reaching his 'teenage years', Ubazame trained even harder day by day, claiming that he was 'going to make his brother proud' and root out any evil in the Soul Society. An easy ruse to play. In these years, Ubazame became a Lieuetenant in his division, as well as forming the Soul Society sport: Rush for all to enjoy. Entertaining and competitive, it drew in a high number of Shinigami to compete. Duking out their rivalries, trials, as testing, as well as settling disputes, Rush was popular for a good length of time. But it's dark side would show easily. Ubazame become more and more violent in the matches he competed in. Fighting with a viciousness of a Hollow, he enjoyed combat. He craved battle. His blood lust had shown. And one day... he needed another way to prove that he wasn't just some monster, he couldn't let any of the superiors believe he had anything to do with his brother's death. Calling out his sister in the 2nd Division, Ubazame faced her, and killed her. Crushing the life out of her. It was the first death in Rush, and one of ten. As crowds roared in confusion, anger, and woe, the captain of his division intervened, but too late. Ubazame claimed that he did it to avenge his brother, and that he had no doubt in his heart that it was her. This lead him to being suspended for a total of fifty years from service. And many rules were set up within Rush per this death, and any 'battles to the death' would be watched, and combatants that wished to seek this route would undergo specific setups. Time came, that Rush would need to be shut down, and at the hand of Yamamoto, the sport was disbanded. However, as Ubazame waited patiently for his return to the division, he took this as calmly as he could. Appearing to others that he had repented and felt guilty about what he had done. Several surveys went by, and he continued to lie through his teeth, fooling his superiors. All but the captains... as they slowly began to doubt his rehabiliation had lasted long enough. Taking a mission into Hueco Mundo with his two sisters, having to make contact with a team that had been sent out to quote: "Quell the rising numbers of Hollows". Ubazame took this with 'humility', working with his sister in the Medical and Messanger division. Focusing on formulating a plan... and he knew that blame would easily be pinned on the monsters of the wilds of Hueco Mundo. Finding the squad killed by a pack of Hollows, Ubazame smirked with sadistic glee. Finishing off his two sisters, toying with them as if they trapped animals. He had fallen... his mindset itself like the beasts of these sands. He devoured on their spiritual energy, feasting on their screams. No one would suspect him, and no one would be able to pin it on him if the bodies were never found... and upon returning to the Gotei 13, the mission as a 'failure', with additional 'casualities', Ubazame was now catching the eye of his superiors as a highly suspicious figure. Yamamoto himself declared that Ubazame was an exceedingly dangerous individual, and should stay under watch. By this time, Ubazame kept his slate clean for many years, making sure not to rise any more suspiscion then he was sure he had already garnered from the Head Commander. He limited his violent tendancies to sparring and training from then on, and kept his social activity with others at a max as to keep himself appearing as normal as he could. Agitating him to no end, every smirk was just a way of hiding his lust to kill and defile others. He had no intentions to aid others... he only wanted to drink in carnage. He was a Shinigami no more. Around this time, Ubazame had reached a popular consensus from the other divisions that he should be appointed as Captain of his division, as the other stepped down. This time period lasted about 300 years. The last recorded actions of Ubazame was the theft of the Forbidden Technique held in the storage of Yamamoto himself. The technique allowed him to get stronger through combat and bloodshed. He could wait no longer for power... he needed it now. Going on a killing spree, he sought out his remaining family members, killing off his entire clan. The name of this clan name was cleaned from the records for protection of the clan friend's. This massacre included two other lieutenant's, as well as killing off a Captain... Yamamoto had to deal with him once and for all. The battle was much shorter lived then what Ubazame hoped for. And he was defeated, sentenced to imprisonment for 500 years. And upon his imprisonment ending... immediate and total exile occured, sending him from the Soul Society. Forever. Or so everyone hoped... Synopsis Abilities *'Immense Spiritual Energy': Holding an immense power in his being, Ubazame was always considered powerful in the aspect that he had large reserves of spiritual energy to draw upon in his youth. Going through classes quickly due to this seemingly unnatural growth in reietsu, Ubazame focused his intentions on training to grow stronger. Favoring direct close quarters combat, as well as Kido, Ubazame found the perfect middle to obtain strengths in both. Practicing with Kido to enhance his physical attacks, as well as vice-versa, Ubazame's spiritual pressure continued to grow in strength with each daily exercise. When Ubazame began to spar with others, as well as fighting minor Hollows, this power growed exponentially faster then when he toned his own spirit by his self. Leading him to violence and fighting continually, Ubazame eventually lead to the creation of a sport within the Soul Society. This sport, known simply as: Rush, was an attempt to engage the Gotei 13 and other strong members of the Soul Society into sparring with others. Leading to stronger Shinigami, as well as offering some entertainment. The sport was also used in some cases as a means to test certain individuals, or settle some disputes. However, Ubazame only focused on using Rush as a means to his own power. Levels rising higher and higher, the sport also grew more violent, and lead to the death of various others. Some even at the hands of Ubazame himself. Catching sight of his dangerous power levels, Yamamoto imprisoned Ubazame for a total of five hundred years, followed by exile. *'Expert Hand to Hand Combatant': When facing an opponent, Ubazame holds the composure of a professional brawler, having a thousand years of practice under his belt. Fighting with direct blows and freightening force, Ubazame can crush his opponent in a matter of moments if given a chance. Using many fighting styles, Ubazame however seems to follow the Closed Fist fighting style. With clenched knuckles, Ubazame also combines this with some kick boxing and Bow Tie martial arts, making a force to be dealt with. Punching with enough power to level a building, Ubazame has shown various times in fights with others the potential to shatter steel-grade defenses. Much like a professional boxer, Ubazame will expose his enemy's openings, and target them till his foe chooses to drop. And if none show outwardly, then his continued barrage will surely bring them down to where they eventually will reveal them. *'Moderate Swordsman': Not trully an expert at swordsmanship, Ubazame wields Touzoku as a chain when in its Shikai state and Bankai state. When not; it is simply sealed within his eye. Using his Zanpakuto as a deadly lash, he will use it to whip and with enough force, Ubazame has shown that he can even time his weapon's movements enough to force it to impale a target. Using the barbs it can grow as an added bonus. Wrapping it around his own body as a means of offense/defense, Ubazame can also use his Zanpakuto to wrap around his foes, or cut off a direction they might be going to. Making him a force to reckon with regardless if his weapon is a blade or not. *'Moderate Flashstep': Moving at incredible speeds, Ubazame can appear infront of his foe in a mere split second when on the offensive. Increasing the lethality of his attacks with Shunpo, Ubazame can cause his simple attacks to become much more deadly with the aid of this speed. Multiplying the force with speed and his own mass, Ubazame can tear through an opponent in seconds if given the chance. Drawing upon his own spiritual pressure, Ubazame can exert a short burst of speed from his feet to launch him forward, or from direction to direction. Dancing on the field more akin to a brawler, then to a beautiful ballet, Ubazame wields his agility much like wild animals do; to simply catch or kill their prey. *'Master of Destructive Magics': Knowing various incantations, as well as some that were self taught and obtained through the Rush sport, as well as through his forbidden arts, Ubazame has become much more then a simple brawler. Enhancing his physical attacks with the aide of many Kido techniques, Ubazame also conjured many more lethal Bakudo varients. **'Bakudo 4: Hainawa': Through creating an energy rope that can entangle an opponent, Ubazame has further improved this technique through his own methods. Energizing the rope, he has found a way to funnel electricity through whatever he entangles, causing it to deal moderate damage to a foe, or breaking their concentration. Also by enhancing the solidity of it once it has entangled a foe, Ubazame can choose to continually condense and tighten the Bakudo spell to constrict around his foe progressively. This will lead to the eventual decapitation of whatever Hainawa has caught itself onto. **'Bakudo 8: Seki': The ability to repulse an object that comes into contact with the small reishi sphere is much different for Ubazame. His soul altering it's shape and form, he has been known to take on a battle-mage stance on sealing and defensive techniques. Using abilities that were once used to protect him to a much higher and close-person level. Ubazame will spread out the field over his body, taking kinect energy and mass: then sending it rocketing away from his body. The field works as an armor around his physique, taking whatever comes into contact, and shoving it away at violent speeds: crushing those who have touched it into a series of buildings, even breaking bones that have come into contact with it. Ubazame can enlarge the field of Seki around his body through production of intense pressure, producing even more force and power. **'Bakudo 9: Geki': Through the same manner he utilizies his Seki, Ubazame takes these principles and uses them once more to his aid. Producing a field of Bakudo armor of the Geki around his body, he can allow himself to produce wavelengths from his soul enhanced state to paralyze whatever being comes into contact with him. A powerful asset, it can use this as offensive or defensive, allowing him to cripple foes. As well, when Ubazame can keep contact for longer then a brief impact on his foe (EX: a hold/grapple), the enhanced field-Geki can slowly seal off nerve interceptors, preventing spiritual energy from being drawn to that limb. **'Bakudo 62: Hyapporanken': By forming a rod from his own personal energy, he will hurl it towards his opponent. The rod will then disperse into numerous others that will pin and immobilise the opponent. Ubazame tweaks his varient in two ways. One, by pressurizing the rods, he can cause them to instead become a Hado varient, causing each rod to explode into a deadly combustion. The damage of each rod relative to how much pressure is put into it; but is considered around the level of an Adjuchas Hollow's Cero. Two, Another varient is that he will cause the rods to become sealing agents, causing whatever it pins to seal a certain amount of energy into it, which can be absorbed, later released, or simply destroyed. **'Hado 11: Tsuzuri Raiden': Through manipulating whatever he touches, Ubazame can create an arc of electricity inbetween the object, and whatever is in the path of it. However, by funneling this energy through his own Zanpakuto, sealed, or unsealed; he can augment his own speed and strength through the use of this technique. Giving his own system a continous jump start, Ubazame can move at speeds undetectable to an Arrancar's Pesquisa, as well as causing all of his attacks to have an additional damaging and paralyzing agent in each strike that he can land on his enemy. **'Hado 13: Innin': This ability allows the user to create a mark on the foe's body once physical contact has been made. This mark can not be removed through normal approaches, as it imprints on the person's soul and registers as their own signature, rather then a Shinigami/Kido technique. The mark lasts a total of five minutes. More then one mark can be burnt into the foe. Ubazame can then utilize a command to cause each mark the is placed on his opponent to explode in a fiery displace. These runes can also be placed on objects or the area itself. **'Hado 17: Shurin': One of the more versitile abilities known by Ubazame, it is also one of his favorites in the heat of battle. Through manipulation of his own physical body, as well as it's aspects, Ubazame can channel the energy around him, and cause it to mimic the effects of a technique that was used on him, and copy it for a single use in return. In the right moment, Ubazame can let this technique be devestating, or it can be much less of a gain if used improperly. **'Hado 54: Haien': Ubazame has described himself as the master of destruction, and what better then to be master of instant-ignition. Empowering his body with the combustion energy, he coats his arms and legs with the powerful violet pressure, causing whatever he hits to be transformed into a living pyre, causing him to be extremely versitle, enhanced with sheer hybrid power. The upside to this technique is that Ubazame requires little to no focus to bring it about, meaning he will usually always be seen with this power. Locking it to his soul, he prevents the flaming energy from being removed, disallowing others from breaking the hybrid-Hado technique from his attacks. The last thing that Ubazame can do is that he may choose to contain the energy in his throat and send it out as a jet of violet flame, burning all, a living cremation. He may also choose to condense the energy, and unlock it's fullest potential. This condensed form allows Ubazame to empower the Haien technique, and target something within sight; once done, the object he has his attention on will be impacted instanteously by the burst of indigo flames. This technique mastered to perfection for ultimate destruction, it is also one immensely hard to difuse and defeat Ubazame with. *'Fiendish Resiliance': With so many centuries of fighting under his belt, Ubazame is no shy man when it comes to taking on the fullest experience in combat. Recieving many wounds repeatedly, Ubazame seems to enjoy taking attacks head on, as his body naturally reinforces his cellular structure consistantly. As long as he is in the heat of combat, Ubazame can slowly heal wounds that might bleed him out. The resiliance offers him the numerous chances to survive a foe's blows. This was shown when he recieved a head Ikkotsu delivered by Yamamoto himself, and lived to tell the tale. *'Progressive Battlelust': The forbidden art that Ubazame had gained through unknown sources, it is also the reason for his eventual exile and becoming an infamous criminal in the eyes of the Soul Society. It is also the reason for his immense strength, and looming madness. The forbidden technique is considered a passive trait and is consistant always. It allows whoever knows it to get stronger throughout the heat of battle. This power does not fade away, and the longer fights last, the more immense in spiritual pressure and physical traits Ubazame will become. This has lead him to killing many innocents, and seeking out Shinigami, Hollow, Quincy, and Arrancar alike in search of more power. The demand for this has also caused Ubazame to slowly lose his grasp on reality, causing him to become exceedingly violent over time. With the intent on ripping his foes apart, the bloodlust has lead him to getting many the attention of the Soul Society, often at the costs of hundreds of human lives just to grasp their focus to engage in battle for his own glory. Stats Post Time Skip Zanpakuto Touzoku (lit, Japanese for Thief, 盗賊) is the Zanpakuto wielded by Ubazame. Touzoku has various forms that it can take, varying on the current stage it is in. When sealed fully, Touzoku takes it's physical form in the emblazoned eye of Ubazame. Forcefully done, Ubazame broke the will of his Zanpakuto and shattered it's resistance to his control, giving him full and direct power of it. Subjugating it to his will, Ubazame made his Zanpakuto reside in his mark of exile as a prison. It is classified as a Kido-type Zanpakuto. Shikai Power78.jpg|Satetsu Power32.jpg|Ami Space22.jpg|Kakomi Power35.jpg|Kadou Cero24.png|Giji Chakram3.png|Nokogiri Power39.jpg|Rokuma To release to the unsealed state of his Touzoku, Ubazame must state the command: Steal Away (Nusumi Sakini, さきに). When done, his Zanpakuto will manifest itself out of his eyes as chain link. A cruel irony for Ubazame to give to his Zanpakuto to utilize, Ubazame uses it as a melee enhancement, and primarily focuses on short-to-mid range combat. Touzoku can produce barbs from it's chain links at any given time to augment the damage it can deal to a higher level. Ubuzame will 'sheath' the belt by circling it around his waist or arms, varying on if he is on the offense or defensive. Shikai Special Ability: Touzoku has a singular ability that it can use. It amplifies the concentration, spiritual pressure control, as well as amplifying the Kido techniques that Ubazame utilizes to an extroidinary point. Making even the smallest of Kido techniques amplified ten fold, Touzoku is known for it's deadly and violent nature in the way it can release the energy in it's spells. *'Secondary Shikai Ability': The nature of Touzoku has a unique factor, in that it has dual-passive abilities, and a duel set of abilities attributed to each. The secondary passive ability is attributed to the menace and darkness of Ubazame's soul itself. The automatonous technique allows Ubazame to get stronger, faster, and more resistant to damage the longer his Shikai is released. As well; he can utilize this progressive growth in powers and abilities by calling upon the unique names of specific celestial beings and deities. Bankai Due to the broken will of Touzoku, Ubazame will never be able to access it's Bankai. A sad consequence to the power that he can wield with it's shattered will and full access to it's stored powers. Quotes "Do you dare think you can face ME? Do you know who I am?! I am the man that faced four Lieutenants and won! I'm the man who murdered a Captain with but a whim! I'm the man that challanged Yamamoto in lethal combat! And as I have devoured countless souls to get stronger, so too shall I destroy you!" "The fuck do you think you are, coming up to me? Thinking you can fight me?! This is my kingdom! This is my fucking kingdom! And you... you think your smart ass can just waltz in here, dancing all around, and beat me? Eh, Fucker?! Hahaha! I respect that, you got a good pair on ya'! I accept your challenge!" "I let you live, because you're not worth the effort or time, you got that? I'm letting you live so you can come back another day and be a challenge to me, you understand me, baka? Why aren't you running yet, huh? Huh?! Motherfucker I just gave you a chance to run! Run, forest, Run!!!" Trivia Ubazame was originally intended to be a stealer of canon character powers, but that was scrapped. Ubazame was also intended to feature the appearance of the Third Raikage, as I wanted to give him a more sinister look, and appear much older. However, this too was scrapped as I thought the appearance of the headband ruined the image, while Free was more gruff and wicked in style. According the the official records of the Seireitei: *Ubazame's favorite meal is: Noodles with various medium-rare cooked meats. *Ubazame's favorite drink is: Apple Juice. *Ubazame's hobbies include: Fighting, Murder, and Anarchy. *Ubazame's crimes include: Treason, murder of the first degree towards the innocent, anarchy, misuse of powers, theft of a forbidden Kido technique, as well as the assassination of his entire clan. *Ubazame's Division is: Classified. *Ubazame's Next of Kin are: Classified. *Ubazame's Total Kill Count is: Classified. *Ubazame's Current Status is: Deceased. Category:Male Category:Rogue Shinigami Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Anti-Hero